Lunar Registration Act
by P1ka2
Summary: After the rebellion on Lunar was over, thousand of Lunars made their new home earth. The only problem is that their is a new act that wants every gifted and non gifted Lunar on earth to be registered in a database. Cinder, Throne, Cress and their family are very opposed to it. While Kai's responsibility requires the act to pass. (Pairing Cress x Thorne Cinder and Kai)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! First things first i want to explain a few things about the story. Its set in the future (A happy future where nobody dies in Winter and everything is sunshine and daises). Also all of the characters are in their mid to late twenties (Cress 25, Throne 29 etc...). Cinder is the Queen of Luna and Kai is still the emperor. And every thing else will hopefully be explained to you later ;)**

 **Last time i checked i wasn't the owner of the Lunar Chronicles.**

 **And on to the story!**

The party was dull. There was no question about it. Carswell Thorne had only been there for under three hours, and already he wanted to go home.  
He glanced over the crowd of politicians and special guest over to his wife. Cressent Moon Thorne. Naturally she looked stunning, as she always did, he thought.

She wore a cream Lilian colored dress that subtly showed off the gentle curve of her hips. Her hair was curled back and pinned. Cress decided to keep her hair short throughout the years, saying she had no desire to have her long unruly hair anymore.  
She was talking to one of the guest who was representation the corporation of agriculture trade between Earth and Luna.  
Once the formalities where over the represents shook hands and went their separate ways. Thorne bet that before the night was over, he would see himself in the same conversation as his wife was just in.

She glanced across the room in till their eyes meet. She fake sighed, Thorne let out a muffled laugh and winked back. She smiled back, which was promptly returned.

"Daddy!" called out the newest addition to the family. Rose Canary Thorne, Rosie for short. She had turned three this year. And three years olds have a lot more to say and do then a two year old does. She ran and jumped into his arms.

"What is it my dear? Thorne asked his daughter. Out of all things in the world, he loved his family the most. Looking at his beautiful daughter he couldn't help but think of how much she shared similarities with both Cress and him. She had blond hair like her mother, but her eyes and mannerism was his.

He held her close in his arms. She looked up and giggled. On Que, Thorne starting to gently twirl her around and her laughter grew.

Cress and him had gotten married quite early in life, she was only eighteen when they said their vows. They had gotten pregnant when she was only twenty two. They were both young, and had a lot of learning to do before they even dreamed of starting a family. But hey, life happen whether your ready or not, and he wouldn't change a thing.

Thorne was still puzzled by the fact that Cress and him turned out to be great parents. He sometimes thought that everyone else thought so too.

"I want to dance! Like princesses do." Blabbered out Rosie.

"As you wish, my liege."

Even though nobody was dancing, Thorne lead his little girl onto the dance floor. She happily danced standing on his feet as the night grew old. Eventually he found himself back at the table, but this time with his little girl fallen asleep on his chest. He passed the time by braiding small strands of her golden hair.

The both of them where more then ready to go home.

Throughout the night more ambassadors and politicians came to talk, at this point they were all blurring together.

"How are you enjoying the party?" Asked a guest he wouldn't ever forget. Only this time he wasn't followed by his normal heard of body guards.

Thorne looked up to face him " The party's great, I particularly liked the mango shrimp. And the twenty five different types of water." He smirked "Not including the sparkling menu, your Majesty."

Kai gave him one of his conservative smiles that won nations over. "Would you mind if I took a seat?"

"Can I deny the king?"

"Not if you want to live."

Thorne laughed, not because he thought it was funny, but because he felt he was supposed to laugh.

"How's your daughter?" He asked, a little too interested.

Thorne wrapped his arms protectively around Rosie.

"Growing, as they do at this age."

"Is she showing any..." He paused deliberately.

"Any what?" Thorne snapped.

He gave his best poker face "You know, any... bio electricity gifts. Even if her mother was a shell, she's still half Lunar"

He said it as if Thorne didn't realize his wife was a lunar, which pissed him off more then any thing else.

He leaned back against his chair and held Rosie tighter "No."

"It was only conversation-," Kai started. " You know, just like how Cress needs immunity boosters every few months. By the way, how is your wife doing?" He smiled his most pleasant smile.

Thorne wasn't as good as Kai at hiding his anger behind a smile. Only his "close" friends knew that Cress needed immunity boosters. It wasn't a big deal, plenty of people got them. She needed them since she spent most of her life on Lunar, then in a sterile satellite, so her bodie wasn't as good at fighting off Earth born illnesses as he was.

"She's fine, thank you for asking." Replied Cress from behind them. She walked to them and stood behind Throne. She placed her hand on the back of the chair. Rosie yawned herself awake, she lazily looked at Kai.

Kai looked between the two of them "Well, I must be going. Nice catching up with your Thorne."

He stood to shake his hand. Except Thorne didn't shake his hand when he offered. They both knew the deeper meaning of the conversation.

"Come on, let's go," he meet his wife's eyes. She looked more tired then he was.

"What happened?" She whispered to him

He sighed and waved out his hand in trying to explain.

"Was he talking about the registration?"

Thorne sighed "I'll tell you at home."

He turned to take his daughter hand, he noticed her waving goodbye to Kai as he walked away. If he wasn't paying attention he wouldn't have noticed Kai stumble. He turned to look back and meet Thorne's eye. An unspoken acknowledgment passed between them.

Both Thorne and Cress had been trying so hard to hide their daughter gift from him, especially with the new laws...

Thorne cussed mentally.

There would be no more hiding that Rosie was gifted now.

Cress saw his troubled look and moved her hand gently to his shoulder "Let's go home."

He nodded and took his family by the hands and heading out the building. He loved his family more then anything else, and he would fight even the emperor so nothing would happen to them. That much was a promise.

 **What did you think? What do you think Kai has to do with the "Registration"? Comment your thoughts :D**

 **I was going for slightly political but it came out fluffy...Oh well!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Rather short but the next one will be longer!**

Kai wasn't surprised nor shocked that Thorne wasn't cooperating. In all truth, he wouldn't find it surprising if nobody wanted to cooperate with him. He didn't know if even he fully agreed with it, and he was one of the head figure of the new Lunar registration act. It seemed that all the leaders of the countries were trying to pass the new registration policies. And as his role as government official it was the only logical thing to do.

He needed to get names on his list of high profile Lunars, and the little leg lag trick that Rose Throne just preformed, just showed Kai that she was indeed a gifted Lunar. He understood Thrones need to protect his family above all cost. But Kai also understood why he needed to get the name for the list. After all, it didn't really seem that he had a choice.

Kai sighed as he sat down in a chair. He watched as the party dwindled down. Most of the guest had already started to make their leave, he would soon follow suit. He pulled out his portscreen to make some notes and to see if any of his meetings had been rescheduled since the half hour he checked ago.

 _You don't need to tell yourself that your checking your emails,_ Kai thought to himself. You know what your checking and its most definitely not political meeting he added.

He opened up his messaging app and scrolled until he was at the screen titled with Lihn Cinder and a picture of her smiling as the icon. Sadly there was no new messages. He tapped out the short message of **Are you up?**

A few seconds later a message appeared **Yeah, what's wrong?**

He gloomily looked at his portscreen. Sure he could rant away all his troubles in a few characters, except he knew that he could never say anything too important over the net. There was always the risk of hackers going through his personal messages, and he knew a very good hacker who was properly furious at him at the moment.

Another message popped up **What's wrong? What happened.**

Even though they were worlds apart, it was a nice gesture that she was conserved about him. Kai wondered what she called him, her friend? Her boyfriend or even her lover. Either one of those would be accurate, the only thing that wouldn't be accurate is the term Husband. Even with all his power, Kai couldn't marry the woman he loved. And he knew that she loved him too. Whenever he could get away from Earth, and to Cinder, they would bask in bliss every moment they had together. Kisses in hallways or laughing over the banquet table. It was not a secret with the high officials that they were lovers. It just wasn't acknowledged. A lot of the political leaders still were antsy around Luners after the war. Most of the world couldn't forget the advantage that the Lunars had over the Earthling during the war. Kai for one could not forget. Cinder would never turned her back away from Earth, he knew that she would never start a war against Earth. He had utmost trust in her in that aspect.

What he didn't know was how she would react when she finds out about the Lunar Registration Act. As far as he knew she assumed it was all false snare campaign material against running parties for an election. Cinder did not think that the Earthlings would be having a forced registration of all its Lunar habitats. He definitely did not know how she would react when she finds out about how he was a part of the whole thing.

He sighed once more. It was nice resting for a bit. Even if it was during the end of a party. He found himself in chronic back pain too much for a man his age. It was a side affect of all the stress it takes to run a country.

He looked at his potscreen one more time **,** Kai typed out the message, **Just a stressful day, how was yours?**

Cinder replied with, **Tell me about it as soon as you can. I had a very** ** _very_** **long meeting today that I'd rather forget all about. I also have very big news for you!**

 **I don't know if I'll have time to come up anytime soon :/,** Kai typed out.

A picture message popped of Cinder holding a piece of paper, she was smiling and looked as beautiful as always.

Kai replied with, **The news is that you have a piece of paper?**

 **You dork, read what's on the paper.**

 **"** Oh," said Kai. He placed the phone on the table.

 **So you read the fine print?**

A thousands thoughts raced through Kai's head, none that he was able to comprehend.

 **I'm Pregnant.**

 **Thank you all for your comments and kind words! Thank you all so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Any writting tips are appreachiated We have Cresses chapter today :D**

Cress stuffed a small toy animal into her daughter's suitcase from her sitting place on the floor. Rosie was still too young to pack by herself. It didn't mean that she didn't want to help. Cress looked around the small room. The closet was filled with play clothes. Hanged beside them was formal dresses for when she was dragged along to parties. The shelves were filled with small knickknacks that were bought on the families travels around the world.

"Where are we going again?" asked a puzzled Rose

Cress smiled down at her daughter. "We're going to visit your Aunt Cinder. You'll be staying with her for a few days."

The previous night Thorne and her had discussed what would better for their daughter. They concluded that it was better for her to stay with Cinder for awhile, on account of both Cress and Thorne didn't want any chance of her getting hurt on account of her parents public images.

Cress sighed, _Cinder will have to take our word on what we think is happening, there's no chance that she would believe us if we told her that we believe that Kai was the head of the operation._

"So, you'll meet us at 9?" Cress heard Thorne talk into a port screen.

"How about 9:30? I wanna hit up a couple boutiques before I waste away on the desolate moon," Said the unmistakable voice of Iko.

Thorne frowned as he walked into the bedroom, he sat by Rosie on the bed. "9:15, or we leave without you."

"Fine," Iko growled.

Cress sometimes forgot that Iko was actually an Android instead of a human. Iko forgot that too.

Thorne flipped off the video and put the device back in his pocket. He had gotten slightly better at technology since they had meet. He was still pretty useless, she thought.

"Are you guys packed?" he asked.

"She still doesn't want to go," Sighed Cress.

"Why do I have too? I thought I was going to start play school! I don't want to go," Rose chirped in.

"It's not forever, darling. It's only temporarily. All of us will be back here sooner than you know it." He wrapped his arm around her.

His reassurance was probably for both his daughter and himself. Cress could already see that he was getting stressed.

Rose pouted. "What about Boots? We can't leave him." She looked at both her parents.

"Don't worry, we can take the cat," Replied Cress. Thorne frowned. "It's too late to find a sitter anyways," She added. She wanted to add, what do you think having a cat would be like? It was even a real cat, not an android. Thorne had a thing against android cats which Cress never really understood.

Thorne wanted Rosie to have a real cat. The problem was that real things need more care than an android does.

"I think she's in the living room." She said as she walked out.

Thorne leaned forward to Cress's sitting spot on the floor. "Did you get the files?"

Cress pointed back at Throne with her hand in a pointing position," Did you finish packing?"

"That's not important right now."

Cress frowned. He threw his hand in the air. "Yes, I finish packing for both of us."

She smiled and handed him her personal portscreen from her pocket," I'm almost into Kai's personal network. It's just taking a bit longer since, understandably, it has some heavy security behind it."

Throne flipped through her lines of code. She had started the hack in the morning, it would almost be done.

She had been hacking into royal security since she was a little girl. All the practice made her one of the best in the world at it.

"Will you be able to get into it?" He asked.

Cress chuckled.

"Yeah, that was a stupid question," Thorne replied.

 _Twi Twi_

Cress handed out her hand in a sassy "How dare you doubt me manner". Thorne handed her back her portscreen. There was only a few more lines of code she had to do before she could rummage through the files.

"I'm in."

She flipped through the different accounts that she could access. She had gotten into his written communication sector. Any emails or documents she would be able to access.

"Why is his personal messages blinking?" Thorne Asked.

"That just means that he's either receiving or sending messages."

A little red blinker above the Messages icon was going crazy. It seemed he was getting a new one every few seconds.

"Will he be able to see that you hacked in?"

"I'm not an amateur Thorne."

She watched the icon blinked a few more times. _It could be that he is talking with the other members of his organization._

Cress paused. "Do you think we should open it up?"

"May I remind you that going through his messages is wrong? Something's should remain private."

Cress crossed her arms," Coming from you."

He raised his eyebrows," What's that supposed to mean?"

Cress rolled her eyes, "Your the one that asked me to find proof of whatever Kai is doing, so you could show Cinder."

"You've would have done it without me. And besides, I've turned a leaf and become a true gentleman." He fluffed out his collar on his shirt for emphasis.

Cress flipped through the emails in one of the more secure folder. A majority of them were notifications of meeting changes, a couple were of forums Kai need to approved.

A file titled, **LRA PUBLIC ANNOUNCEMENTS INFO.**

"I think I found it."  
Thorne crouched down to read over her shoulder.

She opened the attached file.

 **LRA  
PUBLIC BROADCAST  
PRE RECORDED A DAY BEFORE  
AIRING NEXT MONDAY  
EXPECT SMALL AMOUNTS OF PROTEST FROM LUNAR REFUGEE CAMPS  
TAKE PREACOUTIANS FOR PERSONAL SAFTY**

"LRA? Must stand for Lunar Registration Act," muttered Thorne.

Cress looked at him," And there're planning to announce it to the public soon. "She paused, "What do you think the Lunars a will do?"

Throne rubbed his temple, "That's tough. I'm not happy about it, so I doubt anyone else will be. Do you think they're going to be violent?"

"Any Lunars who decided to move to Earth want to stay here. I doubt anyone would risk deportation."

It was a few months before any Lunars could immigrate to Earth. It was a long procedure for anyone who didn't want to live on the Moon anymore. Plenty of Earthlings weren't open to the prospect of their past enemies becoming their neighbours. It was the subject of the media for months. Even know, the prejudice was over. It was uncommon for Lunars who were open about their heritage having troubles finding jobs with local or small businesses. Cooperate companies were forced to void any questions about of where you came from.

"I found Boots," Rosie could be heard from outside the room.

Thorne flipped on his port screen, "It's almost time to meet Iko."

Before Throne could stand up, Cress grabbed his hand.

"Will it be ok?"

Thorne turned to face her and held out his other hands for her to hold.

"What do you mean?" His expression was sincere.

Her expression fell, all the built up anxiety came crashing down in a single wave.

"I'm worried about what's going to happen if the act does get past. What if another plague happens. One that's natural, and wasn't made in a lab." She started to breath heavy. She slipped her hand out of Thornes and pressed it against her beating heart. "They could draft our daughter for a weird experience. Just like they did with the cyborgs. They did that to their own people Thorne. And nobody raised a brow! What would they Do to their enemies?"

Thorne grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into his chest.  
"CRESS, you need to calm down. Cinder won't let this happen. She'll fix this.  
He started to stroke her hair and spoke in a calm voice.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I would never let anyone take my family away. Its going to be ok. I W _on't_ let anything happen."

Cress leaned into Thornes embrace. Resting her head on his chest.

"What's wrong Mommy?" Rosie asked. She stood in the doorframe holding a gray and white cat.

Cress outstretched her arm and Rosie came into the hug. "Just remember Both of us love you very much."

"Why are there tears in your eyes?" She hadn't realized she was crying.

Thorne cut in. "She just really hates packing."

Rosie laughed." Just don't cry anymore, ok Mommy?"

"Your late," Iko chirped. She leaned against the Rampion.

Throne waved his hands out. "Waiting makes the heart grow fonder."

She rolled her eyes and then leapt on him with a hug. "It's nice to see you too." She pulled back." Hi Cress. And mini Cress."

Cress sighed. "I told you that story _once_. And you can't let it go?"

Iko smirked.

"Whose mini cress?" asked Rosie.

Thorne winked. "I'll tell you when you get older." She open the Rampion doors. "But we need to get going." He gestured to Iko. "Ladies first?"

"You just want me to fly this thing don't you?" Iko asked.

"It would properly be for the best of all of us," Cress replied. She pulled her suitcase into the ship.

Thorne stood back, looking offended.

She turned back. "I'll give you credit that you _have_ gotten _much_ better at flying since we meet."

Inside the ship everyone was already going to their usually spots. Rose was amusing herself with a port screen. And the rest of them were preparing for takeoff.

When they finally took off (With a little advice from everyone) they decided to com Cinder. She immediately picked up.

"Have you guys left yet?" She asked.

In the background was one of the conference rooms of her palace. It appeared she was alone. She hadn't changed that much in the years they first meet, Cress thought. Her hair was a constant mess and she preferred to wear baggy pants instead of ball gowns.

"Nice to see you too," Iko frowned.

"Oh, sorry guys. I just have a lot on my mind." She looked around the room. "How urgent is the "Extra urgent news" that you messaged me about last night. That apparently we couldn't talk about over the phone-."

Cress and Throne exchanged glances. Cress spoke. "Really important actually."

Cinder paused, she had a troubled expression. "I'm leaving so I can meet you guys at the docking station."

Cress waved. "See you soon."

She just hopped that Cinder would believe them.

 **Thanks for reading! Next chapter is from Cinder's pov. Comments are my tomatoes to my Wolf. Or my Scarlet to my Wolf? (does that make any sense...anyways I'm sure those two will show up eventually ;))**

 **I was just thinking, Winters is comming out pretty soon (NOO the series can't end!)**


End file.
